


Mis de côté

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [167]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And funny btw, And german so he's got a perfect haircut, Anger, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But please learn to know him, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, He's cute and deserves the world, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sure none of you know my Lil Jan, M/M, kind of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jan avait du mal avec le fait d'être mis de côté pour Kevin Trapp.





	Mis de côté

**Author's Note:**

> Hütter si tu passes par là, déjà Niko était un meilleur entraîneur pour Francfort, et en plus laisse Jan jouer.
> 
> Si jamais vous avez des questions sur Francfort et ses joueurs, je suis là 
> 
> ET PUIS AIMEZ JAN S'IL VOUS PLAÎT

Mis de côté

  
Jan n'avait jamais accepté le fait d'être mis de côté, quand il y avait encore Lukas à Frankfurt, il avait compris comment le laisser faire son travail. Mais il avait malheureusement eu l'espoir de croire qu'il pourrait jouer avec le départ de son ami finlandais. Il avait eu de l'espoir pendant deux mois, l'espoir de retrouver du temps de jeu après un an sur le banc. Cependant, Trapp était arrivé tout droit de Paris, il avait pris la place de titulaire, il lui avait volé son espoir. Jan se retrouvait donc une nouvelle fois sur le banc, forcé d'observer les matches. Il se faisait pitié, prêt à geindre pour jouer, et en plus Lukas lui manquait. Il attendait que l'Eintracht joue face à Leverkusen pour le revoir, Lukas l'avait toujours soutenu et avait toujours été à ses côtés après les défaites ou les moments difficiles. En fait, d'autres coéquipiers lui manquaient, comme Alex et Kevin, mais c'était vraiment Hradecky qui lui manquait le plus.

  
En plus de ne pas pouvoir jouer plus de 40 minutes par an, Jan n'était pas en bon terme avec son coéquipier et cadet gardien, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, juste qu'il avait encore du mal avec le fait de porter un chasuble sur son maillot. Il avait grandi à Frankfurt, y avait donné de nombreuses années, Jan était juste parti ailleurs tester d'autres équipes avant de revenir que le banc était devenu son seul ami. Trapp discutait avec lui pour en savoir plus sur les équipes qu'ils affrontaient, Jan avait au moins l'expérience de la Bundesliga en plus par rapport à lui. Aux entraînements, Jan faisait en sorte de rester au côté de Mopes, de ne pas trop côtoyer Trapp, il n'était pas prêt de supporter son sourire brillant.

  
Un jour, après la défaite 6-1 face à Leverkusen, Jan ressassait les mots qu'il avait échangé avec Lukas. Son ami lui avait dit de continuer à y croire, qu'un jour il jouerait, Jan avait retenu ses larmes en fondant dans ses bras, Lukas lui manquait tellement... Gagner la Pokal avec lui avait été un rêve, l'avoir à des côtés chaque jour lui manquait terriblement et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir beaucoup d'amertume par rapport aux faits de devoir troquer son amitié avec Hradecky pour une relation tendue avec Kevin. Après cette dure défaite, Jan avait envoyé un lourd regard noir à Trapp, d'abord le banc et maintenant ça, son pardon s'éloignait de l'autre gardien.

  
Le match retour face à Chelsea en demi-finale d'Europa League arriva, Jan était comme d'habitude sur le banc, observant dans le froid de la nuit la séance de tirs au but, triste. Ils venaient de perdre. Malgré sa colère et sa frustration, Jan se rendit aux côtés de Kevin sur le terrain, posant sa main sur son épaule en lui disant qu'il avait fait un bon travail. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que Trapp se laisse tomber dans ses bras, reniflant douloureusement, Jan avait été véritablement surpris, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour le serrer contre lui, ses mains frottant son dos lentement. D'habitude, c'était Lukas qu'il tenait, ou qui le tenait, partager ce genre de moment avec Kévin n'avait jamais été prévu, c'était avec Luka et Ante, ou même Seb qu'il voulait faire ça. Il n'était pas proche de Trapp, et même si ses sentiments semblaient changer par rapport à lui, Jan ne voulait pas que leur relation se développe.

  
Le lendemain, de retour à Frankfurt, Jan était parti demander conseil à Luka et Ante, il avait pris connaissance qu'ils menaient toujours une relation avec leur ancien entraîneur maintenant au Bayern, ils lui semblaient être les meilleures personnes pour l'aider avec ses sentiments. Le serbe et le croate lui avaient dit d'aller parler avec Trapp, de s'expliquer et de faire le point, alors Jan avait pris son courage à deux mains avant d'aller chez Kevin pour discuter avec lui. C'était une idée stupide. Il le savait, mais il ne l'avait compris que trop tard, sur le pas de la porte du gardien après avoir toqué à la porte. Kevin vint lui ouvrir, l'air nonchalant, Jan se sentait mal à l'aise, il n'aurait pas dû venir... Trapp le fit entrer, le guidant jusqu'à sa cuisine, Jan ne savait pas comment il allait introduire son problème, mais ça devenait un problème pour son esprit fatigué.

  
''Tout va bien Jan ?'' Kevin lui demanda en s'asseyant à côté de lui

''Ouais... Enfin, il faut qu'on parle.''

''Je le crois aussi. Jan, je suis désolé pour Chelsea, je suis désolé d'avoir ruiné tes retrouvailles avec Hradecky...''

''Kevin, rien n'est de ta faute, tu as fait de ton mieux, et pour Lukas, ne t'inquiète pas, on va rester amis.''

''Jan, je suis désolé d'avoir pris ta place, je sais à quel point tu voulais jouer, le coach ne veut pas m'écouter en plus...''

''Ce n'est pas grave Kevin, ta carrière a plus d'avenir que la mienne.''

''Jan... Comment me faire pardonner ?''

''Pas besoin.''

''Si vraiment, je ne te vois pas souvent heureux, laisse-moi arranger ça, s'il te plaît...''

''Kevin...''

  
Jan murmura alors que Kevin posait ses mains sur ses joues, ses yeux le fixant gentiment, il devait partir, ça ne devait pas aller trop loin... Et puis, Kevin l'embrassa. Jan écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise, les mains de Trapp descendant de ses joues à son torse, glissant bientôt sous son t-shirt, malgré ses sentiments, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fondre sous les lèvres du gardien. Kevin enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour le lever de sa chaise, avant de le soulever du sol, Jan s'accrocha à lui en serrant les dents, ils faisaient presque la même taille et pourtant Kevin semblait immense par rapport à lui. Trapp le déposa dans sa chambre, Jan sentait ses jambes trembler, il était ridicule... Kevin l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en l'allongeant sous lui sur le lit, Jan ne savait pas quoi faire alors il passa ses bras autour du cou du gardien, amplifiant d'une manière le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jan était rouge et essoufflé, alors que Kevin souriait en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt une nouvelle fois, traçant les lignes des muscles qu'il entretenait inutilement presque tous les jours.

  
''Comment étaient les relations avec Lukas ?'' Trapp lui demanda en mordillant sa peau au-dessus du nombril

''P-Pardon ?'' Jan brûlait de l'intérieur

''Allez Jan, vous êtes proches, quelque chose a dû se produire.''

''Je... Lukas était doux, on n'a couché ensemble qu'une seule fois, mais je crois que c'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie, en plus on venait de gagner la Pokal, c'était notre dernier match ensemble...'' Lukas lui manquait vraiment...

''Oh, je vais essayer de t'offrir la deuxième meilleure nuit de ta vie.''

  
Kevin remit ses cheveux en place, Jan détestait quand des mèches le trahisaient pour ruiner sa coupe... Jan perdait le fil de sa vie le temps d'une demi-journée alors que Kevin lui faisait vivre comme il l'avait appelé la deuxième meilleure nuit de sa vie. Jan somnolait dans les bras de Kevin, le clair de lune les éclairant, sa relation avec Trapp avait changé du tout au tout en très peu de temps, et il en était encore surpris.

  
Le lendemain, Lukas l'appela, Jan ne lui cacha pas qu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'occuper une nouvelle fois un autre lit que le sien, Hradecky l'avait félicité en riant. Jan l'avait remercié avant de lui avouer qu'il lui manquait quand même, et Lukas avait répondu qu'ils auraient bientôt le temps de se revoir avec les vacances. Jan ne savait pas si Kevin pourrait remplacer le vide qu'il y avait dans son cœur depuis le départ de Lukas pour Leverkusen, mais il savait au moins qu'il voulait essayer quelque chose avec lui.

  
Fin


End file.
